YouTube
by 1000000fandoms
Summary: Leo dares Nico to start a YouTube channel, letting Leo edit all the videos. What could go wrong? A lot, actually. [A lot o people ask u 2 read the story despite the summary, I hope u look in2 this a little, but I understand if you're not interested. U have the right 2 u opinion. Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, Theyna, & Solangelo. For the love of life & PJO! Love you, 3 :) ]


_**(A/N: Hello Banana Brains, it's Sara! I've written a few stories before, all of them aren't that far, ones PJO AOT, another's PJO HoO Randomness, thirds Demigods of Tokyo, fourth and final is this one, YouTube. But yeah, enjoy! Love you! :) 3)**_

* * *

Chapter One

Truth or Dare

Nico's POV

Ugh. Ever since the giant wars over, I had become hopelessly entangled in the Seven's lives. I didn't understand why, but for some reason, I didn't mind. That was until Leo started yapping about playing Truth or Dare. And, unfortunately, Leo was really good at cooking up a dare.

"Truth or Dare, Neeks?" Leo asked with a look that could only be described as devious on his face.

"Dare," I replied. Some of the group thought I was taking only dares because I'm afraid of telling a truth. No doubt with Leo, Jason, and Percy all playing there would be a few truths I'm not letting out.

"Okay, I dare you to start a YouTube channel, uploading, at least, one video lasting a minimum of two minutes, and allowing me to edit it!" Leo proclaimed.

"No problem. What's YouTube though?" I asked. Leo chuckled, about to say something undoubtedly inappropriate, but Annabeth quickly intervened.

"It's a place where people upload videos and share them with people worldwide. Every video is slightly different." Annabeth explained. I sighed.

So that's how I'm here, in front of a camcorder, playing Minecraft **_(A/N: I chose Minecraft because it's the only multiplayer game I own)_**.

"Hi, I'm Nico, I made this channel on a dare by a, um," I didn't know what to say. "Friend" didn't accurately describe Leo, and I was trying to keep it PG. Little to my knowledge, Leo edited in the words "Friend is the word he's looking for" along the top of the screen. "Friend of my sisters, so don't expect anything other than this video. I'm playing Minecraft because I don't feel like playing Call of Duty or any of the other more violent games I have. I'm not going to talk much this video, and you're going to have to deal with that also." I said, tossing in a glare at the end, before beginning entering the world I made, "Underworld". It was a survival world and I was just fooling around with it, building more to my already ginormous house. All in survival, by the way. I sometimes explained what I was doing or where I was going. I didn't know, but Leo edited the video to have random sparkles and the like just pop-up, even putting a jumpscare in.

"Oh, and so you know, Leo, the one who made me do this video, he's probably going to put crazy edits in. Like, sparkles," cue the sparkles, "rainbows," cue the rainbows, "maybe even a troll face leprechaun moonwalking or something," cue the troll face leprechaun moonwalking with a caption saying "THIS WAS REALLY HARD TO FIND". "And no, Leo, this was not an invitation to put in those things." Now Leo edited in the words "2 l8 4 dat! LOL Imma troll!". After a few hours, Nico decided Leo would have something worth putting up and gave it to him.

"You have a good three hours of footage, so you should have at least two minutes of footage." I told him, before pacing back to where Hazel and Reyna were waving me over. I love my sisters.

* * *

Leo's POV

 _At least two minutes of footage,_ Nico's words echoed in my mind as I edited. He had no clue, but even in the duller moments, this thing was turning into comedy gold. Between my edits and his naturally funny moments, I had a work of art uploaded.

 _Hm, what to call it?_ I wondered. I typed in the title; "This is just the beginning". I typed in the description. "Hello, it's Leo Valdez, extremely funny editor of this new channel! Don't mind how Neeks says this is the only video, I'm nowhere near done. My plot to take over the world I MEAN START A REALLY COOL YOUTUBE CHANNEL is just beginning. :)

Nico hadn't named the channel, stating that he didn't care, so Leo was left alone to ponder what it could be called.

The Demigods? No, with no one knowing who they really are, it sounded vain.

The Seven? But that excluded Nico, who started this channel, Reyna, Thalia, and Calypso. The Twelve then? Nah, not catchy enough.

The Beginning? It meant something to them, but then he'd have to make two other channels, The Middle and The End, just to be funny. The middle could be bloopers and behind the scenes, and the end could be all of them after uploading a video, but that was way to much effort. One channel would be hard enough.

What's with all the "the's" by the way?

 _Maybe I should ask someone else?_ I pondered. I got up from my chair and walked over to Calypso, who was reading. We lived in a cabin version of the Argo 2 that I had made for me, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and Will, the later two quickly joining our group of misfits after the war.

"Hey, Callie?" I asked, leaning on the back of the chair she was sitting in, hugging her shoulders, with my head poking next to hers so I could glance at what she was reading.

"Yes, Leo?"

"The channel Nico made on a dare, what should I name it? I don't want it to stop, and I want it to include all of us. Any ideas you could give your old Bolt Brains?" I said, teasing her at the last part. When we were flying back home, to CHB I mean, she had gotten frustrated with me and called me "Bolt Brains". But now Sunshine and Bolt Brains were our Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain.

"Well, have you thought of maybe something personal. The Workshop, or Argo 2 Digital?" She suggested. I sighed, turning my face into her caramel hair.

"Your an amazing genious, you know that Calypso?" I mumbled into her hair. She smiled, sighing contently before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: HI! Wow, you made it this far? I thought you'd hate this story by now. You might, I don't know. Either way, this is a really annoyingly short chapter I know, but I simply cannot progress. I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't think of a name to call the channel, so I need your brilliant minds to come up with some suggestions. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Love you! :) 3)**_


End file.
